


All for you

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Violence, Implied Threatening, Out of Character, Stalking, Threatening, Violence, YandereReader, YandereYou, more may come, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Just you, your beloved of the Naruto-Universe and a Yandere. But is it you, your love or a certain other, stalking and always watching?
Different scenarios in which the charactertype 'yandere' will take place, so don't be offended if there's a huge amount of blood and gore coming.





	1. Naruto: Protect him

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know what a yandere is:  
> The stereotype yandere refers to mostly females, who are deeply devoted to someone, but will show psychotic, violent, overall brutal parts of their personality to display their feelings or protect their beloved ones, what causes the death and torture of any 'threat' coming along. (Protecting can be a really wide term for yanderes...)

He was so cute when he was asleep.  
A smile stole its way on your face while you watched him. The blond boy drooled all over his pillow, snuggling into the soft cushion. Only half of his whiskered face was visible from your angle of view, but it was enough. At least you were able to watch him somehow, the body twitching in his dreams and sometimes mumbling about ramen or other food. Your heart bloomed everytime his chest rose and sunk.  
Always brimming in life, always so energetic, always jumping around and gifting everyone around with a goofy grin, even those other girls on the streets, who didn’t deserved to breathe the same air as him.  
They never had payed attention to him before. You were the one watching him all day, you were the one who saw him train until he felt sweaty and exhausted asleep, you saw his tears of frustration when no one else did. When you two were children, there was also another girl who stole your spots for following him. But soon after you had a friendly chat with the pale-eyed Hyuuga, she stopped her cunning stalking and left you with your sun alone.  
That’s what he was. He was your sun. He was the reason you were able to feel, to simply enjoy the precious flashes of unknown waves flooding through your brain and making you truly laugh, making your heart flutter at the mere sight of his sunkissed skin, the cerulean eyes and the bright spiky hair. You were a little seed and with every moment your eyes were set on his muscular figure, you raised your head more and more towards the light.  
You sighed in bliss when the blond tossed and turned, his hands grabbing the air like he would hug a lover, like he would hug you when he knew what you did for him. What you had done for him, night after night, watching like a shadow and sometimes leaving him alone to persuade your rivals that they only would dirty your sun.  
And now, after he became the hero of Konohagakure, saving all their asses like it was nothing, all girls lusted after your innocent treasure. You had to protect him from all the lecherous females. He wasn’t accustomed to the sudden attention. They would rip that beautiful smile of his away with their dirty behavior, pressing their whore-bodies against him and you couldn’t let that happen.  
The sharp knife strapped to your thigh became bloodier with every flirt and every bribe your sun got. Tonight wouldn’t be an exception. “Sleep, my sun.” you whispered. Your breath tickling over the glass of his window created fog there and out of instinct you drew a small smiley into the condensation. You watched as the happy face faded away, leaving your sight again unhindered. “That tomorrow you can rise and shine again.”  
The night was young. Your fingers clenched around the handle of your sushi-knife. There was enough time to visit his pink-haired teammate for a little talk, one on one. How could she dare to hug Naruto? How could she dare to touch him with her dirty hands? At the memory of the bitch embracing your sun and crying in his arms, searching for comfort, while you could only stand in the crowd and watch her trying to claim your treasure, awoke again the fury burning your intestines.  
She would pay for that insolent act.  
Silent and endeavored not to disturb the sleep of your sun, you sneaked over the roofs of Konoha, but from time to time you couldn’t hinder your eyes from peeking back, where the window and the sweet sight you had to leave must be.  
Maybe, when there was time… You could come back tonight and watch him some more.  
Your heart grew warm at that possible near future and you forced your legs to go faster.


	2. Sasuke: There can only be one

As you laid in his strong arms, your legs gently entangled and the covers of your shared bed draped over your heated bodies, your mind wandered off to the very beginning of your relationship. It had been rough. He had been a rogue, a run-away from the village he was born in and trained by one of the biggest criminals of the continent. You were relatively unknown in comparison to him, a small light. Not searched by Konohagakure nor by the mysterious ninja village you could call your birth-home, but by some bandits you had betrayed. The conditions for a meeting weren’t the best, however it had been enough for the Uchiha to make you join his revenge-group and you agreed, falling instantly for the cold expression and the unwillingness to deal with any shit not concerning him.   
“(Name).”  
The way he called you send every time a shiver down your spine, like thousands of ants crawled directly under your skin over your spinal chord, playing your nerves like they were strings of an instrument. You tilted your head until you stared into the intense charcoal eyes of Sasuke. “I just remembered our first meeting.”  
“Hn.” The traitorous Uchiha nodded only and closed his eyes again, while you went back to reminiscence in the memories of that time.  
Travelling with him was interesting enough to stay. Usually you were a free spirit, unable to stay long in one place, so the constant moving fit your personality. However, as more and more people started to join Team Taka, you found yourself more and more getting jealous of them. About Suigetsu you didn’t care much, his only flaw was that he didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Yugo was more of your type, silent, strong and capable of handling his own problems alone.  
And then Karin. God, you had hated her from the very first moment you saw her. Everywhere your group would go, she tried to snatch the place which belonged to you, at the side of Sasuke. Every night Taka would stay in a town, the annoying redhead would do everything to get into the bath of the males, while you kept your cool and only exchanged the hot cloth at your forehead for a new one. Her voice was high and cutting the air, her laugh was loud and obnoxious, her glasses were stupid, her eyes were worthy of getting scratched out. Slowly. With a stained spoon, enjoying every scream and little twitch of the medical ninja.   
You sighed out, then started to loosen the arms around your middle. Sasuke awoke again out of his light slumber and watched you, getting partly dressed and slipping a pair of shoes on your feet. “Where are you going?” he asked. His voice wasn’t pleading you to stay, but on the inside you knew how much he wanted your form back at his side. You saw it in the way his eyebrows creased as you giggled only and continued to get ready.  
“Just come back when you’re finished.” he grunted and turned around, while you walked out of the room, getting more and more excited of what would happen in a few minutes.  
The wooden cabin wasn’t big. But there was a secret room you discovered one day, sound proof and secure enough to hold one or two prisoners for your entertainment. The moment you opened the door, Karin started to yell in incoherent noise. Her face, missing the glasses wasn’t turned towards you, so you walked around the sturdy chair she was strapped to. Her face was contorted, the former pale skin black and blue and where it wasn’t colored otherwise, Karin spotted several dried out wounds. Some of them even started to turn green and they reeked of death and rotten flesh. You didn’t care much about that.  
“Ssh…” you mumbled and caressed her cheek. She flinched away from the sudden touch, the red orbs widened in panic at your crocked smile. “Tonight I remembered something pleasant. One of my earliest desires.”   
Her mouth parted, letting you see the stub where her tongue had been a few days ago. It had been so much fun ripping it out, then closing the wound in the most painful way you knew, by heating a metal knife and pressing it to the fresh wound, melting the sensitive flesh and hearing her gurgled pleadings. Now you showed her the spoon you had collected on your way and your smile widened when Karin started to cry. You cupped her cheek and forced her to look up, setting the cool metal at the canthus of her orb. She struggled much, but even in her healthiest state she had been no match for you.  
“Don’t worry,” you said as you pushed the spoon into the girl, “The pain isn’t the worst.”


	3. Shikamaru: The first time

It was the first time he had caught you doing that. You weren’t sorry he found out, apparently you even wished for him to see to what lengths he forced you to go with his fooling around and making that sand bitch or his bitchy teammate running after him.   
As he would say, it was a real drag.  
“What are you doing there?” the brunet finally managed to say.  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Calmly you cleansed the hammer off the blood dripping down, but to remember the first time he saw you kill someone you left a few spots of the beautiful red liquid under the head of the tool. You wanted to have a memorabilia for the special occasion.   
Under the pineapple hair was a smart brain, you knew it better than anyone. Even is parents didn’t knew Shikamaru’s true worth. So you weren’t really surprised that your love managed to fit the different puzzle pieces together into the right picture.  
“You killed her!?”  
“She were in our way, my dear.”  
“I don’t even know you, how is Ino supposed to be in our way when I have no idea who you even are!?”  
“But sweetheart,” you saw into his widened eyes, “We were in the academy in the same class. You touched my hand when you gave my ruler back to me when I dropped it accidently. I felt our connection back then. We are fated to be together.”  
“We’re not!” he shouted out. “I will not stay with a psycho who killed my friends!”  
Shikamaru was only a bit confused. He only tried to comprehend the fact he didn’t needed to act anymore, that he was free of the clutches of Ino. She was now so wonderfully calm, with her head smashed in and the eyes rolled back into her skull, teeth broken out of the jaw. Her blood and brain were partly splattered over the wall of the alley where you had dragged her and you were just about to clean up the mess when your sweetheart discovered you. So you stepped toward him, with open arms and ready to calm the man down, but he evaded your embrace.  
“What’s wrong? You are free now from her schemes.” you said. “She won’t web her lies anymore. We can be together from now on Shika, finally.”  
“Don’t touch me!”  
The shout startled you. Shikamaru wasn’t usually like this. He wouldn’t try to get away from you. Maybe Ino, the pretty girl used some drug on him. Yeah, that must be the reason he acted so strange. There was no way he would not be in love with you. So you tugged the hammer back into your belt and beamed at your sweetheart, who could only stare at the body behind you. “So you’re a little shy, huh? There’s no reason to be. Come on,” you stretched your hand out, “today is Thursday, right? We can go to Asumas grave and place a cigarette there, you can talk to him like you usually do and I will be there to comfort you whenever the pain gets too strong to bear alone. Afterwards we can go with Chouji to the BBQ-restaurant he likes so much. I really want to get to know your friends, they will be a big part of our life.”  
Shikamaru settled finally his look on you and you widened your smile. There was no way he would reject you. He was the one for you and you were the one for him. He was a genius, he would understand what you had to do to stop Ino from invading their life.  
You even said that when the Anbu arrived. You even mumbled that when they threw you into a cold cell. The thought ghosted through your mind the whole night and you screamed it out loud when Shikamaru reported in front of the Hokage about your “crimes” and that you must be out of your mind, killing his teammate in such a brutal way.  
You weren’t crazy.  
Just in love with him.  
You said that too, pleading him to understand.  
But he ignored your confession. Only looked at you with cold, cold eyes and walked away, out of your life, while the Anbu dragged you back into your cell.


	4. Chouji: The taste of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For all the ones who can't read about cannibalism, there's some of it ahead. At least it's implied.

“I’m home darling!”  
Your beloved didn’t answered. But he was in the kitchen, you knew it.  
He was always in the kitchen.  
You settled the groceries down on the sturdy wood table in the middle of the room, talking with him while scrambling through the many many bags filled with food Chouji loved. “You will never guess who I met during my visit at the market! Temari and Shikamaru, all lovey-dovey!” you giggled and shortly thought about placing the cookies this time higher at the shelf, but then you only shrugged and set the jar at the counter. Your husband would find them up there and here you had at least a tiny chance of getting some of the delicious treat.  
“They denied it when I asked them, but your friend blushed so heavily that he resembled a tomato. They are so cute, I hope they invite us when they get married.”   
The soup for your lunch happily boiled at the stove and after you packed all the easily rotten goods away, you lifted the lid and smelled the heavily scent of the thick liquid. “Hmmh… It gets even more delicious if you leave it overnight. Just like curry. But your mother taught you this too, right?”  
Chouji knew so much about cooking. All the years of watching how his meals get prepared weren’t wasted and you adored his innocent expression whenever you cooked for him. He was like a little child, hobbling up and down while you stirred in a pot or a frying pan, sometimes making comments about this or that ingredience or adding an herb to the mix, just like you now did.  
Reaching for the pot with rosemary, your other hand moved the soup in the big pot. It was your biggest, but even that tool nearly failed to fit all of the meat and bones (Chouji said it to you once, when you cook the bones together with the soup, the flavor gets more intense) you used for your meal. All the while you hummed, over toning the weak clinking sounds of bones against the metal walls of the pot.   
You hoped he wasn’t upset anymore. Your silly fight with him was in retro perspective nothing, only a little bickering between two married people. Just a small caprice of the man.  
Nothing you would not forgive.  
“We have to talk. Please, sit down.”  
“(Name), I’m going to leave you. There’s nothing that can stop me.”  
“No, you don’t understand! I don’t love you anymore!”  
“Aah, my little tuna-roll,” you hummed and watched how the soup began to move, “You love me to death. That’s what you promised at the day of our marriage. And you will never leave me, because we’re one. At least, we will be,” you stepped away from the stove and searched for a plate, spoon and knife, “when I finish that last portion of our lunch. After that nothing will be able to separate us.”  
While you filled your plate, your eyes wandered over the working place at the side of the stove. “Oh no, Chouji,” you mumbled to yourself and nibbled at the spoon, “you’re such a messy male.”   
There was his uniform, the red top with the long sleeves and the armor plate, his pants and shoes, neatly placed on the white tiles under your feet. Beside the pile of lightly bloody clothing laid his earring, a gift from his sensei to celebrate becoming chunin. He told so many stories about his sensei, that you had the feeling you knew Asuma as well, despite never meeting him. Gently you stroked over the cold metal, followed the contours, then grabbed the plate and sat down at the table, endeavored not to spill one drop of the soup.  
There was still a little red spur on top of the dark wood. Innerved you rubbed with your thumb over the blood, while your mouth closed around the first bite of soup, in there swimming a piece of meat.  
“Darling, I must say you taste delicious.” you said with a smile and quickly took the next bite, enjoying the heavy taste of meat, bones and blood.


	5. Kiba: The future is just a plan ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less brutal than the other ones, but I believe not every Yandere must be violent to be absolutely insane about her target.

The first meeting with Kiba Inuzuka was not planned by him. But by you.  
You had planned to the millisecond where you had to stand to catch the predictable male and his giant dog (maybe your second biggest rival for Kiba’s love) and make the meeting an accidental one.  
You drew your breath in as you listened to the sounds of the market around you. It was lively, little children (yours would have the same canine fangs you loved about his appearance, but not the weird fang tattoos, you were against any kind of ink dirtying your children’s skin), old people walking by, idly chatting (you already could see the both of you also making your way downtown, arms linked and with white hair) and other civilians doing the ordinary things they did every day.  
But not you. No, you had a plan and as you scanned the area behind the corner you used as a hiding spot, it was about to be set in motion.  
“Let’s go Akamaru! Who’s first at the groomer!”   
“Woof!”  
In your head you counted the seconds down. -Three, two, one, go!  
You stepped out, knowing you would collide. To add to the chaos following the downfall, you had prepared a big basket with lots of meat, beef jerky and some bones for Akamaru and like you planned, a warm big body ran into you, making you both fall in a blur of limbs, fur and flying dog treats.  
What you couldn’t have planned was that for once Kiba lost against his dog, and now you found yourself underneath a gigantic monster of a canine, who whimpered an excuse and struggled to get up, but his paws somehow got entangled with the pitiful rests of the basket.  
The dog had to die.  
But you forgot quickly about your revenge when a warm voice appeared and a strong hand helped you up. “Hey, are you okay? Sorry for that, I guess Akamaru was a bit too excited to get to the groomer.”  
“No problem.” you answered and blushed when you saw the cheeky grin of Kiba. If something could make you forget about the already fully imagined death of the white monster, then it was the special beam the Inuzuka send you. You had watched him from afar for many times, but now you were the one who was in the spotlight and you reveled in the glorious feeling coming along with his undivided attention.  
“Hey…” your heart skid down when Kiba concentrated suddenly, “I believe I know your scent. Did we met somewhere?”  
“No.” you retorted blankly, fiddling with the hem of your deeply cutted shirt.  
The brunet stilled for a moment, then broke into an embarrassed laughter. “Well, maybe I noticed your trace somewhere around Konoha. I have a very sensitive nose, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know.” It slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it. At the confused look he gave you, you decided it would be the best to lead his interest somewhere else and pushed your large bosom out, making it look like you only breathed deeply in. “Sorry for the inconvenience I caused. I hope your partner isn’t injured. Just let me get up my things…”  
“Oh, I can help you with that, no problem!”  
Now he was back in line. Together the two of you managed to free the big paws of Akamaru (you were probably a bit rougher than necessary), then ordered the partly destroyed food and stuffed it into the basket.  
-Now come on. Ask me, ask me, ask me…  
Just when you turned around, swaying your well-rounded hips only for him, your wish came true and you smiled in victory. “Maybe I can help you with the heavy basket, I mean, me and Akamaru! That’s an awful lot of meat you have, so maybe you want to share?”  
You already saw the marriage in front of you. Kiba would look great in a smoking.  
Turning around, you smiled gently at the male, only at the male. His dog wasn’t worthy of your attention. “Sure. Why not?”


	6. Shino: In his arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not the yandere in this one? You!  
> No, I couldn't think of another scenario, so please forgive me for making Shiko so OOC.

You met up with the insect master on a regular base and you really liked him, but in a friendly way. He was a very good listener and always when you bragged about the happenings in your life, the new friends you managed to make or the former boyfriend who suddenly broke up with you, the man was always so understanding. He never made a move towards you, so you only guessed he was otherwise interested and didn’t bother to think much about his strange possessiveness, which only occurred when there was the next male in your life.  
However, today it was worse than ever.  
“He will leave you, just like the others before that.”  
You angrily sucked at the straw of your milkshake before glaring at the sun-glassed Aburame. “You’re always so negative! He asked me to be his wife, we’re engaged! He will not leave me like all the others, he’s probably the one for me!”  
Shino shook slowly his head. “He isn’t the one for you.”  
“You never really met, how do you want to know anything about him?”  
“I just know.”  
“Great!” Agitated you threw your hands up in the air, but you kept sitting in the small calm café you two always frequented when you would meet up. “When you know already who is good for me, why don’t you just say the name of the mysterious being who can make me happy and you satisfied? For god’s sake!”  
You waited a few minutes, but Shino didn’t seem like he heard your question. So you snorted, slammed enough money to pay for your own beverage on the table and left the café, anger ruling your mind. How dare he! He didn’t even know how much your current fiancé loved you, he wasn’t there when the handsome man bend his knee in front of you and opened the little casket, an incredible shy and sweet expression on his face!  
“For that comment I seriously think about not inviting Shino to the ceremony…” you grumped and stuffed with shaking hands the rest of the bills in your bag.  
(…)  
You slowly awoke. Beside you your fiancé jerked wildly and those motions rattled you of your heavy sleep. For some seconds you were disorientated, but then you realized you weren’t alone in the bed. A scream rippled out of you, high and full of panic at the sight of the stranger, sitting on top of your beloved and strangling him.  
“What are y-!”  
Insects buzzed in your ears. A warning to stay silent and confused by the familiar sound, you obliged the command. Only as your fiancé started to gasp and pant in pain, you couldn’t control yourself anymore and charged at the cloaked figure. “Stop! You will kill him!” you shouted out and tried to rip the attacker away from the fastly weaker squirming body. But he was too strong. Easily he shoved you away, while the clouds of insects swarming the male continued the task of killing your love.  
“Why are you doing that?” Crying you hit the chest you were pressed into. “Why are you killing him? He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
His arms tightened around your waist. “He isn’t worthy.” Shino stated simply.   
“He loves me!”  
“He wanted to steal you, like all the others. He was just the most persistent, even going against my warnings to stay away. He pushed me to do this.”  
“You could have fought for me, not just killing him like he’s just trash!”  
You felt how Shino turned his head to the now still corpse, his insects still flying around the flesh and buzzing loudly. “For me, he is just that,” he said. “Trash.”  
You could only keep crying, not knowing where your life turned upside-down.  
Shino wasn’t fazed by your tears. The only thing counting was that you finally laid in his arms and that the bastard who tried to steal you was dead.  
Life was good.


	7. See me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide ahead.

“And with this ring, I will take you as my wife…”  
You listened to his voice while tears ran down your face. You couldn’t be near him, so the only way to get some impressions of the brunet ninja was climbing into a tree and setting spyware everywhere.  
You tortured yourself with the scene unfolding in front of your eyes, knowing he didn’t loved you, even when you loved him SO much.  
You had killed for him. You had tortured for him. You had done everything for him, but it wasn’t enough for the Hyuuga. He chose his teammate over you, the plain weapons girl, and now she stood there where your place should be, by his side, with the ring around her finger and in the beautiful wedding dress of your dreams, but you were in the tree.  
Neji had filed charges against you and first you couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t understand why he denied you so much, almost detested your doings and your love for him, but the bitter truth was he wouldn’t accept you.  
Since your first meeting you enjoyed the sweet, sweet emotions ruling your mind.  
Shyness.  
Embarrassment.   
Devotion.  
Knowledge.  
Bloodthirst.  
Happiness.  
Doubt.  
Despair.  
And now…  
The tears wouldn’t stop. But there was a smile on your lips as you watched them kiss, surrounded by the family and friends who should root for you and him.   
“You only can’t see how much I love you,” you whispered, feeling the rough rope scratching over your bare neck, “I will prove it. I will prove my love. Just watch. Watch me, Neji, please.”  
Determination. To prove yourself and your feelings, to go farther than SHE would even think, to let him understand how deep your love was.  
You never turned your eyes away from the handsome man in traditional clothing as you slid of the branch of the thick tree. The rope tightened and first you didn’t even felt everything while you swung in the air. Then your lungs started to burn.  
“Neji… Neji… Neji!” Only a gasp came out as you started to struggle, but your eyes never left him. You watched full of hopeful despair how Neji gently smiled at his new wife, not caring about your display of your affection.   
He could see it. He had the Byakugan. He could see you, even when there were nearly a hundred meters between him and your body, you knew. So why didn’t he care? Why didn’t he turn around, in search for you, the veins around his orbs fully evolved and speeding over?   
Why was he so unwilling to see your efforts?  
“Ne…” Pain. Your chest burned. Your lungs were on fire. Only now you really started to struggle, your body squirming desperately against the thick rope, but you made a good choice. It didn’t budge.  
The world started to become dark. The last thing you realized before the black spots in your vision faded every color and every contour out, was that he finally turned towards you. You smiled.  
Neji saw you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of Yanderes and the general scenarios and because my mind is influenced by the popular Yandere Simulator, I decided to write this.  
> Just some small pieces to calm my brain down.


End file.
